


(И) Спящая Красавица (снова захрапела)

by bibigongirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред совсем не рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, но это нормально, потому что из Дженсена девица в беде - тоже никакая</p>
            </blockquote>





	(И) Спящая Красавица (снова захрапела)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(And) Sleeping Beauty (Hit the Snooze Button)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30144) by splashpink. 



Однажды, в далекой-далекой стране, до которой можно добраться чартерными рейсами, жил да был очаровательный юноша по имени…

\- Джаааареееед!

Приятный голос Чада Майкла Мюррея прервал сон Джареда. Он не спал всю ночь – писал курсовую – и заснул прямо за столом. От вопля Чада он вздрогнул, просыпаясь, и оторвал щеку от клавиатуры. На щеке отпечатались буквы О, Н и Т. 

\- Чо-а?

Чад колотил в его дверь, и Джаред задумался – не в первый раз – почему он согласился снимать с ним на пару квартиру. 

\- Чувааак, шевели задницей! Ночь посвящения, не забыл? Ночь. Посвящения. Давай же, мудила, если из-за тебя, принцесса, к нашему приходу всех цыпочек из сестринства разберут, я тебе задницу надеру.

Царапанье в дверь дало понять, что Орешек, невероятно преданный и столь же уродливый пес Чада, полностью согласен с хозяином и не имеет никакого уважения к мужественности Джареда.

Джаред потер глаза, будто одной силой воли мог заставить исчезнуть головную боль или Чада. 

\- Иду, - отозвался он хрипло.

Дверь дрогнула еще от одного удара, видимо, на прощание.

\- И поторапливайся!

Джаред застонал и снова уронил голову на клавиатуру.

***  
После ледяного душа – спасибо Чаду, самому эгоистичному сукину сыну на земле – Джаред почувствовал себя немного человеком. Он оделся, выпил полпинты молока прямо из пакета, съел два засохших пончика и вознес молитву Господу, чтобы на месте встречи братства была какая-нибудь еда, иначе он из принципа вырубится и завалит посвящение.

Слава богу, еда была.

Чад вез их туда, чуть ли не вибрируя от возбуждения. Джаред подумывал, не сказать ли ему, что братства организуют, чтобы заниматься благотворительностью и поддерживать университетское сообщество, ведь Чад представлял только вечеринки с бочками пива и девушек из сестринства, моющих машины в одних купальниках.

Посвящение проходило на одном из полей на окраине университетского городка, в тени старого, зловеще выглядевшего заброшенного здания, стоявшего на холме. На поле горели большие костры, в нескольких местах жарили барбекю, плюс были три больших ящика, наполненные льдом и бутылками с водой и пивом. Джаред стоял рядом с Чадом, отхлебывая пиво и слушая, как представляют себя старейшины братства.

Кристиан, Стив и Джейсон.

Джаред изо всех сил старался запомнить, кто из них кто. 

Кристиан был похож на ковбоя, для завершения образа на нем были даже шляпа и сапоги. Джейсон коротко остриженными плотными кудряшками, обрамлявшими лицо со светлыми глазами, напоминал пуделя. Стив выглядел как странная помесь их обоих. Сложно было сказать, сколько им было лет, но Джаред решил, что, пожалуй, они выпускники.

Джаред ждал, пока претендентам, одному за другим, раздавали задания. Некоторые из заданий были немного безрассудные, другие унизительные, третьи просто глупые, и Джаред проклял Чада и свою бесхарактерность.

Наконец Чада с двумя другими парнями отправили за чем-то – Джаред не осмелился переспросить, за чем именно – в дом декана, и он остался лицом к лицу с тремя старейшинами. Джаред с трудом сглотнул:

\- Привет.

\- Привет, Джаред, - ответил Кристиан с холодной улыбкой.

Джаред вздрогнул, услышав свое имя, но потом вспомнил, что оно написано на бейдже, который прицепила ему на свитер грудастая блондинка-чирлидерша. 

\- Ну так… эмм… и что мне делать?

Джейсон хихикнул себе под нос, не замечая серьезных взглядов, которые Стив и Кристиан не сводили с Джареда.

\- Видишь тот дом на холме? – Стив ткнул пальцем в сторону жутковатого старого особняка.

Джаред кивнул и снова сглотнул, понимая, к чему все идет.

\- Владельцы перевезли его из Европы, - продолжил Кристиан, - кирпичик за кирпичиком. Внутри находится нечто особенное. Твоя задача – доставить это сюда.

Джаред замотал головой еще до того, как Кристиан договорил:

\- Я не буду ничего красть.

Джейсон опять хихикнул:

\- Там никто не живет. Ну, не совсем. И мы не хотим, чтобы ты что-нибудь крал. Мы хотим, чтобы ты пошел туда и потребовал свое.

Джаред моргнул.

Все, можно заявить официально. Эти студенты – чертовы психи.

\- Мне кажется, идти туда – плохая идея.

Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, и чуть не прикусил язык, когда Стив и Кристиан появились перед ним будто из ниоткуда.

\- Ты пойдешь в этот дом, - произнес Стив тихо, но с явной угрозой в голосе.

\- Ты ведь не боишься, а? – поддразнил Джейсон. Джаред понимал, что его ловят на «слабо», но, тем не менее, ощетинился:

\- Нет!

\- Обещаем, в этом нет ничего незаконного, - успокоил его Джейсон.

Кристиан не сводил с него самых ярких синих глаз, какие Джаред когда-либо видел.

\- Значит, ты идешь туда.

И это был не вопрос.

Джаред глупо кивнул. Ведь он не боялся. Это просто дурацкий старый дом.

И если это не противоречит закону, значит, у него нет больше поводов отказываться идти, так?

Так.

К тому же, Чад бы ему этого никогда не простил.

***  
Это было глупо, правда, невероятно глупо.

Дом был будто из фильма ужасов: высокие потолки и длинные, тянущиеся в неизвестность коридоры. На стенах висели сотни пугающих старых портретов, и Джаред мог поклясться, что видел, как глаза людей на картинах движутся.

Но главная проблема, если забыть об ужасах дома с привидениями, была в том, что Джаред не представлял, что он ищет.

Он бесцельно шел неизвестно куда, освещая себе путь мобильником. Вверх по лестнице, которая выглядела так, будто готова рухнуть под его весом, через комнаты, которые, казалось, никуда не ведут.

Он заблудился.

Окончательно потерялся. Он не узнавал ничего позади себя, но вот впереди, похоже, был свет, и этот свет манил его к себе. 

Поднимаясь по одной лестнице за другой, он продолжал свою охоту, пока не оказался в пустой комнате. Джаред вздохнул. Дальше идти было некуда.

Отлично. Просто зашибись. Джаред уже подумывал, не позвонить ли Чаду и не сказать ли, что он провалил задание, когда свет его мобильника отразился от задней стенки камина. Подойдя ближе, Джаред заглянул в темноту и чуть не уронил челюсть. 

За камином была еще одна лестница.

Джаред ущипнул себя.

Нет, все еще не спит. Отлично.

Значит, у него было два варианта.

Вариант А: отступить, заявив, что у него какое-нибудь психическое расстройство, надеяться, что Чад слишком пьян, чтобы посмеяться над ним, и прятаться в своей комнате до конца семестра.

Вариант Б: лезть в страшный секретный ход в доме, где, может быть, водятся привидения, и надеяться, что его не сожрет американский родственник Дракулы.

Джаред какое-то время раздумывал, потом подбросил монетку.

Значит, вариант Б.

Света от мобильника не хватало, и Джаред с дюжину раз больно споткнулся и стукнулся головой, пока пробирался вверх по узкой винтовой лестнице.  
Боже, он, наверное, очень высоко забрался. Почему он нарушает правило номер один всех фильмов ужасов? Никогда не разрешайте тупому качку в одиночку подниматься по лестнице дома с привидениями. 

Если Джареду нужны были еще доказательства, что на самом деле он сейчас переживал обычный кислотный приход, то вот они, были прямо здесь. Лестница кончилась, и он оказался в комнате, а там, на стоящей прямо в центре кровати, под выцветшим прозрачным зеленым шелковым покрывалом лежал человек - самый красивый, из всех, что Джаред видел в своей жизни.

Джаред с силой ущипнул себя.

Ой. Черт. Ладно, значит, не спит. Значит, галлюцинация. Значит, он дома, накурился чадовой травы.

В таком случае, решил Джаред, либо ему уже конец, либо он скоро впадет в кому. Но какого черта, хорошая галлюцинация еще никому не вредила. По крайней мере, пока не пытаешься полететь.

Он провел рукой по шелковому покрывалу, и ткань под его пальцами рассыпалась в пыль. Так, а вот у Диснея об этом не упоминалось. Он потянул шелк вниз, и мягкие клубы пыли закружились в воздухе. 

Рыжевато-золотистые пряди волос падали на широкие, затянутые в бархат плечи, обрамляя лицо, взятое будто прямиком из альбома Микеланджело. Мужчина, без всяких сомнений, с твердым подбородком и скулами, которые половину Голливуда заставили бы рыдать от зависти. Глаза у него были закрыты, густые ресницы казались темным пятном на светлой коже, нос покрывала россыпь веснушек, а губы были полными и, почему-то представилось Джареду, очень мягкими.

Гладкая кожа. Теплая.

Человек был неподвижен, словно труп, но при этом теплый и гибкий.

Джаред явно был под кайфом.

И будто подкрепляя это подозрение, неожиданно из воздуха появился Кристиан, паря над его левым плечом.

\- Сейчас как раз должна быть та часть, где ты целуешь прекрасного принца, - сухо заявил Кристиан. – Не хочу, конечно, тебя торопить, но мы чертовски долго ждали, чтобы притащить сюда твою задницу.

Поцеловать. Ага, ладно, поцеловать Джаред может.

Только целовать какого-то бессознательного… принца… это как лезть под юбку напившейся в хлам девчонке. Джаред не из таких парней. 

Кристиан закатил глаза:

\- Мать твою, да поцелуй его уже, пока один из нас не умер от старости.

Джаред сопротивлялся, правда. Вот только каким-то образом оказывался все ближе и ближе к кровати, пока не оставалось только нагнуться и…

Его губы коснулись губ спящего принца. 

Джаред тут же отшатнулся, пораженный, когда на него уставились сонные зеленые глаза.

Это было точь-в-точь как у Диснея. Плюс член минус сиськи.

А потом принц взял и испоганил всю сказку.

Джаред не помнил, чтобы у Спящей Красавицы был такой убийственный взгляд.

Принц нахмурился, выматерился и врезал Джареду прямо между глаз.

Джаред вскрикнул, почувствовав, как из носа хлынула кровь, а Кристиан нежно улыбнулся:

\- Он по утрам всегда такая сучка.

Совершенно не так, как у Диснея.

***  
Джаред держался за окровавленный нос, а Кристиан в это время налетел на неприветливого хулигана и расцеловал его в обе щеки. Они принялись болтать на непонятном языке, напоминавшем французский, руки Кристиана беспрерывно касались лица парня, поглаживали его по волосам, и вообще он… позволял себе больше, чем, по мнению Джареда, требовали приличия. 

Дженсен – а Джаред предположил, что именно так звали парня, учитывая то, как Кристиан беспрестанно повторял это имя – смотрел то на Кристиана, то на Джареда, во взгляде у него сквозило замешательство и слабый испуг. 

Джареду стоило отдать им должное.

Лучший розыгрыш на свете. Круче, чем у Кутчера.

Джаред не представлял, что говорит Дженсен, пока Кристиан не поцеловал того легонько в губы, и непонятная речь не переключилась плавно с древнего французского диалекта на безупречный – пусть и немного устаревший – английский. 

\- Где мои родители? Кристиан, где я? Что произошло? – казалось, Дженсен был близок к панике, и Джаред прекрасно его понимал.

Кристиан поспешил его успокоить:

\- Все хорошо, мой принц, - мягко произнес он.

Принц? Так, стоп. Что?

Похоже, Джаред упустил что-то важное, а?

\- Это было проклятие, Дженсен. Мне жаль, мне так жаль. Прости нас. 

Дженсен – принц? – на минуту задумался, уйдя в себя, но потом встряхнулся и соскочил с кровати. Колени его тут же подогнулись, и Джаред, вскрикнув, бросился вперед, и поддержал его, помешав ткнуться лицом в пыльный пол.

\- Убери от меня руки, крестьянин, - нахмурился Дженсен, готовый, кажется, снова врезать Джареду.

Крестьянин? Этот парень что, серьезно?

Кристиан прочистил горло:

\- Эмм… Дженсен, это Джаред. Он… ну, он… он разрушил заклинание.

Заклинание? Какое заклинание? Да ответьте уже! Джаред готов был подпрыгивать на месте, размахивая для пущего эффекта руками, лишь бы привлечь к себе внимание.

Дженсен оглядел его с ног до головы, очевидно, не сильно впечатленный увиденным, потом, все еще сидя в объятиях Джареда, повернулся к Кристиану, и губы его дернулись.

\- Мой отец тебе голову снимет за то, что превратил меня в педераста. – Голос его звучал весело, но улыбка с лица быстро исчезла, когда Джаред оттолкнул его, фыркнув с отвращением.

Принц или нет, но этого слова Джаред не потерпит.

Дженсен приземлился на задницу, в шоке приоткрыв рот, и Джаред посмеялся бы над этим, если бы не кипел от ярости. Кристиан быстро встал между ними.

\- Он совсем не это хотел сказать, - с виноватой улыбкой попытался он успокоить Джареда.

\- Разве? – удивился Дженсен, сидя на заднице.

\- Он из другого времени, - махнул рукой Кристиан. – Тогда все было по-другому.

\- Когда «тогда»? – переспросил Джаред, с удивлением глядя, как краска отлила от щек Дженсена.

Кристиан понял свою ошибку и опустился на колени рядом с Дженсеном.

\- Когда «тогда»? – настаивал Джаред.

Не обращая на него внимания, Кристиан сжал руку Дженсена:

\- Ты помнишь, какой сейчас год? – спросил он тихо.

Джаред наклонился вперед, чувствуя, что ответ Дженсена очень важен. Принц сглотнул и посмотрел на него своими обворожительными зелеными глазами. Джаред в ответ уставился на него, слегка удивленный. Он никогда в жизни не видел никого, настолько красивого.

\- Год от рождества Христова тысяча сто восьмой.

О, Господи, подумал Джаред, и тут пол бросился ему навстречу.

***  
Очнулся Джаред через несколько минут, и понял, что зажат меж двух крепких тел и его куда-то тащат. 

\- Чертов Йети, - проворчало одно тело, в котором Джаред опознал Джейсона.

Другое, державшее его за ноги, прошипело: «Да тише ты». Это был Стив, как подсказало Джареду его сознание. Джаред застонал, уронив голову набок. Сквозь полуприкрытые веки он видел, как рядом Кристиан ведет прижавшегося к нему Дженсена, сам принц выглядел бледным и шокированным.

Джаред снова закрыл глаза.

***  
Когда он очнулся в следующий раз, то лежал на диване у себя дома. Кристиан, Стив и Джейсон окружили его, как стервятники, глядя выжидающе, а Орешек крутился у них под ногами.

\- Значит, это тот самый парень? – спросил Джейсон с сомнением в голосе. 

Джареда почему-то это очень рассердило. Он моргнул и откашлялся. 

\- Ладно, вы победили. Считайте, вам удалось меня разыграть.

\- Тупица, - фыркнул Джейсон. Кристиан глянул на него злобно и ткнул в плечо.

\- Пойди лучше, убедись, что Дженсен не утонул в душе, - приказал он.

Джейсон скривился, а потом в буквальном смысле растворился в воздухе с тихим хлопком.

\- У меня галлюцинации, - сам себе сказал Джаред, глядя на то место, где только что находился живой, дышащий человек. 

Стив присел на диван рядом с ним, почесывая Орешка за ушами. 

\- Нет у тебя галлюцинаций, - мягко произнес он.

\- Тогда я умер.

\- И ты не умер, - рассмеялся Кристиан. – Ты особенный.

\- Очень особенный, - поддержал Стив, кивая.

Джаред нахмурился. Типа… _особенный_ особенный? Или особенный, за которым нужен особый уход? 

\- Мы очень долго тебя ждали, - продолжал Стив.

Так, а вот это нисколечко не пугает.

\- Ты разрушил заклинание. Ты всех нас освободил, - кивнул Кристиан.

Джаред почувствовал дикое желание заорать в ответ. Хватит уже этой болтовни про заклинание! 

\- Что за заклинание? – требовательно спросил он.

Кристиан и Стив обменялись взглядами, потом Стив попытался объяснить:

\- Знаешь сказку о Спящей Красавице?

Джаред кивнул. Да бога ради, он вырос на Диснеевских историях.

\- Ну, скажем так, в настоящей версии Дженсен – Красавица, а ты, друг мой – храбрый рыцарь, - Кристиан похлопал его по плечу, поздравляя.

Джаред моргнул.

\- Простите?

Это было вежливо, да? Его мама бы одобрила. Это, безусловно, было намного лучше, чем «какого хрена?», крутившееся у него на языке.

Кристиан почесал затылок и дернул плечом:

\- Дженсен был проклят, ты снял проклятие Первым Поцелуем Настоящей Любви.

Так, про проклятие Джаред понял, догадавшись, что оно попадает под понятие так называемого «заклинания». А вот на осознание части про «настоящую любовь» понадобится чуть больше серых клеточек. Потому что Джаред был абсолютно уверен, что его настоящая любовь – совсем не принц(есса) с замашками примадонны, а даже если и так, то это совсем не тот, кто так вспыльчиво себя ведет, только-только проснувшись.

Поэтому Джаред нашел единственно верные слова, которые заставили бы даже Чада им гордиться:

\- А знаете, что вы можете сделать с этой вашей «Настоящей Любовью»…

\- Пожалуйста, Джаред, - умоляюще оборвал Кристиан его истерику, - он один, ты нужен ему.

Именно этот момент выбрал Джейсон, чтобы привести в комнату Дженсена, и у Джареда в мозгу что-то закоротило.

Это было ужасно нечестно, что Дженсен был таким красивым. И что на нем была одежда Джареда.

Ему, кажется, было немного неловко в джинсах, а в огромном свитере он просто утонул. И выглядел он таким потерянным и напуганным, и – осознал Джаред с внезапным ужасом – невероятно молодым. Спящей Красавице в сказке было сколько, лет шестнадцать?

Черт, его Настоящая Любовь даже еще не совершеннолетняя.

\- Ему семнадцать, - прошептал Стив Джареду в ухо, прочитав его мысли.

Ну да, конечно, это все значительно упрощает.

Иисусе, он был совратителем малолетних. Его ведь могли за это арестовать, так?

Джейсон, очевидно, поговорил с Дженсеном, потому что тот чуть ли не на цыпочках подошел к дивану.

\- Я приношу свои извинения за то, что ударил вас, сэр Джаред, - тихо произнес он, тряхнув все еще влажными после душа волосами и краснея от того, что вынужден признавать свою неправоту.

У Джареда была сила воли. Он мог противостоять искушению закутать Дженсена в одеяло и накормить его мороженым. Мог.

Дженсен прикусил губу и посмотрел на него сквозь густые ресницы.

Джаред вздохнул.

Ну он и попал.

***  
Выяснилось, что Дженсен был любопытным маленьким засранцем.

А еще выяснилось, что произнесение вслух данного утверждения было основанием для истерики космических масштабов, так что теперь к разбитому носу Джареда добавилась разбитая губа, и он снова был понижен в титуле до «крестьянина».

Он оставил избалованного принца на попечение трех его чертовых феечек и ушел искать убежища на заднем дворе.

\- Меня за что-то наказывают, так ведь? – жалобно проныл Джаред, протянув руки к небу и пушистым белым облачкам. – Я что, был Кастером[*](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80,_%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%B6_%D0%90%D1%80%D0%BC%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B3) в прошлой жизни?

\- Нет, им была Сара Пэйлин, - заявил Крис, появившись из воздуха, и принялся назойливо кружить у локтя Джареда.

Джаред подпрыгнул:

\- Чувак, перестань так делать!

Крис пожал плечами со скучающим выражением на лице, и стукнул каблуками по земле.

\- Извини, - произнес он без единой нотки сожаления в голосе, - я вроде как наслаждаюсь новыми ощущениями. Очень давно делал так в последний раз, понимаешь?

Да, после этого возмущаться по-настоящему Джаред не мог. Как бы ему ни хотелось. В конце концов, тысяча лет – это очень (очень-очень-очень) длинный срок. Чуть успокоившись, Джаред кивнул:

\- Просто мне все еще тяжело осознать все это… ну, понимаешь… все. – С мольбой в глазах он посмотрел на Криса, будто бессмертный музыкант мог поделиться с ним своей мудростью. – Нет, про поцелуй настоящей любви я понимаю, просто немного сбивают все эти фокусы-покусы. – Совершенно не заметив мелькнувшего на лице Криса возмущения, он продолжал: - И к тому же, я вроде как воспитан на идее о том, что Спящая Красавица была девчонкой.

Крис пренебрежительно махнул рукой:

\- Чушь собачья. В Европе одиннадцатого века? Да это мы придумали эту фишку со сбрасыванием девушек со скалы, которая так понравилась китайцам.

\- По-моему, это не китайцы…

Вскочив на забор, Крис перебил Джареда:

\- Мальчики были самым важным. Короли хотели иметь сильных, здоровых, зрелых сыновей. Какая польза от девочки, когда нужно выбить все нечестивое дерьмо из своего соседа? 

\- Но я уверен…

Договорить Джареду опять не дали.

\- У родителей Дженсена была одна попытка завести ребенка, всего одна. Черта с два они потратили бы ее на девчонку. – Крис выглядел так, будто сама идея была ему отвратительна. – Нет, все эти наряды с рюшечками и девчачьи ресницы – это все Перро виноват. У мужика были проблемы с осознанием своих сексуальных пристрастий. – Крис помолчал, нахмурившись. – Ладно, допустим, Джейсон регулярно трахал его до беспамятства, так что в чем-то я его понимаю. Полагаю, он решил, что на его вариант истории быстрее купятся невротичные придурки одного с ним возраста с подавленной сексуальностью. Мужики семнадцатого века – просто ночной кошмар.

\- Значит, Дженсен всегда был парнем, - кивнул Джаред. Ему с трудом удавалось следить за обличительной речью Криса, но он рад был узнать, что Дженсен не прячет под рубашкой парочку грудей.

Крис усмехнулся:

\- И не говори. Мелкий пакостник выпустил на меня фонтанчик прямо во время крещения. Вот клянусь, последний раз, когда я одаривал кого-нибудь вечной красотой. 

Значит, красивое лицо Дженсена – целиком вина Криса. По крайней мере, теперь Джаред знает, кого калечить, когда Дженсен разобьет ему сердце. Крис же, потерявшись в воспоминаниях, продолжал разглагольствовать:

\- Нас троих пригласили на крещение. И имей в виду, - добавил он задумчиво, - если король куда-то тебя приглашает, то отказ даже не рассматривается. Хотя я бы предпочел остаться в Константинополе. Во Франции в это время года чертовски холодно.

Совершенно запутавшись, Джаред кивнул.

\- Ну а как он оказался… ну, знаешь… - он красноречиво покрутил пальцами в воздухе.

Криса, похоже, немного обеспокоило упоминание о затруднительном положении Дженсена.

\- Мы язычники, - пожал Крис плечами. – Отец Дженсена спокойно к нам относился, пока мы были ему полезны. Первые несколько лет его правления нас не трогали, но потом старого ублюдка отлучили от церкви за то, что изменил своей жене с другой цыпочкой, и во всем этом внезапно оказались виноваты мы. Большинство из нас отделалось хорошей поркой и обещанием покаяться в грехах и очистить наши бессмертные души. Но некоторые из наших оказались более вспыльчивыми и близко к сердцу приняли идею «око за око». Дженсен в то время был еще ребенком, но по нему попало довольно серьезным проклятием. – Беспокойство во взгляде Криса не уменьшилось, а, кажется, наоборот, возросло. – Мы трое уже связали себя с ним, когда наделили его дарами. – Джаред нахмурился, не понимая, и Крис поторопился объяснить: - Магия, неважно, хорошая или плохая, оставляет свои следы и на том, кто ее использует, и на том, кого она касается. Каждый из нас оставил свою частичку в душе Дженсена. Магия – довольно мощная штука, а уж когда белая магия сталкивается с черной, без серьезных последствий тут не обойтись. – Крис поднял руки, ухмыляясь.

\- Ух ты, - захлопал глазами Джаред. Для него магия заключалась в работе пульта от телевизора. Ну, или, знаете, в вытаскивании кроликов из шляп.  
Кристиан снова выглядел невозмутимым как обычно. 

\- Нам не удалось защитить Дженсена от проклятия, и вот мы здесь, несколько сотен лет спустя, все еще ждем возможности все исправить. И тут в игру вступаешь ты. – По лицу Криса проскользнуло выражение облегчения.

Джаред медленно кивнул, а потом ехидно поинтересовался:

\- Ну так, и кто из вас Розовая Фея? 

Крис открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но тут кухня у них за спиной взорвалась.

И это не преувеличение. Ее в буквальном смысле заволокло дымом.

Стив и Джейсон появились во дворе, держа с двух сторон ошеломленного Дженсена. Все трое выглядели немного подкоптившимися.

\- Дженсен убил злобную микроволновку, - радостно объяснил Джейсон, и, увидев не очень довольное лицо Джареда, поднял руки, будто говоря «не меня надо винить, а парня с острым предметом в руках». Только тут Джаред заметил в руке у Дженсена шампур и мудро решил воздержаться от вопросов. 

Но все равно, придется установить основные правила. У Джареда было не так много кухонной техники, чтобы Дженсен мог устраивать с ней рыцарские поединки. 

\- Оно было одержимо, - уверенно заявил принц. – Это орудие сатаны. – Он бросил на Кристиана недовольный взгляд, будто тот нес личную ответственность за изобретение обедов быстрого приготовления.

\- Эмм… хорошо, - Джаред почесал затылок. – Я закажу пиццу.

\- Итальянское блюдо, - радостно объяснил Джейсон Дженсену, даже не потрудившись спрятать улыбку, когда Дженсен сердито нахмурился и сплюнул на землю. Очевидно, внешняя политика находилась не так уж высоко в списке его приоритетов.

\- Тогда что-нибудь китайское, - быстро поправился Джаред. Его знания по истории, конечно, не особо впечатляли, но он решил, что навряд ли во времена Дженсена у французов могли быть проблемы с Китаем.

В желудке у Стива одобрительно заурчало.

Значит, китайская еда.

***  
Справедливости ради надо заметить, что Джаред имел дело со своим гостем из средневековья меньше суток. И его можно было простить за допущенную то тут, то там бестактность. А вот для трех его не-таких-уж-добрых фей это не могло служить оправданием.

Пока Джейсон и Стив совершали набег на винный магазин, а Джаред знакомил Дженсена с прелестями платных спортивных каналов, доставили еду из китайского ресторана. Дженсен, может, и не знал правил игры в хоккей, но идею понял быстро и уже через несколько минут принялся орать на телевизор. Это выглядело бы довольно мило, если бы оскорбления Дженсена не заключали в себе угрозы казни и пыток того, кто, по его мнению, начинал играть не очень жестко. 

В итоге Джаред все ближе прижимался к ручке дивана, в то время как Дженсен все с большим энтузиазмом озвучивал угрозы и ругательства, как старые добрые, так и не слышанные раньше Джаредом, вроде «членоголовый», которые были бы довольно забавными, если бы не звучали так устрашающе.

\- А я скучаю по рыцарским турнирам, - с тоской признался Джейсон несколько часов спустя, когда Стив и Джаред пытались обучить Дженсена утонченному искусству еды палочками. – Вот это был спорт. Не то что этот ваш чопорный футбол.

Крис, определенно ярый фанат футбола, тут же принялся возмущаться, даже не дожевав креветки в кисло-сладком соусе.

\- П’хол хы хувак, - невнятно пробормотал он с набитым ртом и поднял одну из палочек в подобии неприличного жеста. 

\- В хоккее есть свои достоинства, - заметил Дженсен, борясь со своими палочками. Каждый раз, когда ему удавалось удачно донести комочек риса до губ, Джаред сиял, как прожектор, а Дженсен чуть краснел. А Крис, каждый раз, как это происходило, пихал Стива локтем в бок. 

\- Я могу тебя научить, - предложил Джаред и, глядя Дженсену в глаза, обхватил пальцами руку Дженсена и начал двигать палочками за него. Дженсен кивнул довольно:

\- Это было бы приемлемо.

\- А ты мог бы научить Джареда, как сражаться на рыцарском турнире, - нахально предложил Джейсон.

Джаред в тревоге вскинул голову.

\- По-моему, в наши дни они незаконны, – отчаянно попытался он избежать того, что, несомненно, стало бы унизительным опытом. 

\- Твое государство очень странное, - Дженсен покачал головой, выуживая со дна коробки креветку.

\- Уже мне-то не надо говорить, - с энтузиазмом кивнул Джаред.

\- Кто ваш король?

\- Эмм… у нас нет короля как такового.

Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда с ужасом, и Стив быстро сменил тему, пока у принца не появился еще какой-нибудь повод разочароваться в будущем.

В конце концов, с едой было покончено, изрядное количество алкоголя было поглощено, и Джейсон со Стивом потащили Кристиана наверх, напоследок подмигнув Джареду.

Кристиан же будто забыл, что недавно доказывал Джареду его статус Настоящей Любви Года. И теперь смотрел так, будто был готов покрошить гениталии Джареда в мелкий винегрет, если тот будет плохо себя вести.

\- Вы, детишки, развлекайтесь, - еще раз подмигнул Джейсон, помогая Стиву вывести Кристиана из комнаты. – Не делайте того, чего не стали бы делать мы.

\- Значит, у нас полная свобода действий… - пробормотал Джаред себе под нос.

Дженсен вскинул голову, недоумевая, пожал плечами и вернулся к телевизору.

\- Просто, чтоб ты знал, - торопливо заявил Джаред, как только они остались одни, - не будет никаких извращенных развлечений в духе Энн Райс.  
Дженсен вопросительно наклонил голову, явно не понимая аналогии.

Нервничая, Джаред продолжал бессвязно болтать, не готовый остановиться, потому что когда он остановиться, будет секс, и тогда понадобятся основные правила.

\- Я хочу сказать, что только потому, что я снял проклятие, пробудив тебя от тысячелетнего сна, и ты живешь у меня, и предполагается, что у нас настоящая любовь, с сердечками, цветами и клятвами в вечной преданности, и…

\- Дыши, - перебил его Дженсен, спокойный, как лесное озеро. Джаред подчинился, пытаясь унять бешеный стук сердца. – Хорошо, - похвалил Дженсен. – Так ты говорил?..

Джаред моргнул растерянно, но потом сообразил:

\- О, точно. Прости. Я хотел сказать, что только то, что если бы я тебя не нашел, ты бы все еще спал, не значит, что ты должен передо мной расплачиваться. Сексом. – Да, не очень-то у него все это получалось, потому что теперь все выглядело так, будто он ждал от Дженсена, что тот должен будет отплатить ему сексом. Хотя Джаред этого не ждал. Совсем.

С совершенно ошеломленным видом Дженсен нахмурился:

\- Твой разум – страшное место.

Джаред лихорадочно закивал. Уж ему-то об этом не надо говорить!

\- А что, если я хочу? – с любопытством спросил Дженсен. – Отплатить тебе. Сексуальными услугами.

Джаред был в ужасе. Он что, только что шантажом уговорил принца заняться с ним сексом? 

\- Ты не обязан! – выпалил он.

\- Может быть, я желаю этого. – Дженсен наклонил голову, разглядывая Джареда так, как мог бы разглядывать породистого коня. – Ты физически привлекателен и не выглядишь больным.

Джаред слабо рассмеялся.

\- Это самый приятный комплимент, что мне говорили.

Дженсен иронию явно не уловил:

\- Ты желаешь лечь со мной или нет? – спросил он нетерпеливо, ожидая от Джареда четкого ответа.

Джаред одновременно кивнул и произнес: «Нет», отчего брови у Дженсена поползли вверх. 

\- Ну ладно, да, но только, если ты хочешь! – уточнил Джаред.

Принц печально покачал головой:

\- Вы гордитесь тем, что смогли сделать свою жизнь настолько простой и удобной, насколько это возможно, но при этом умудрились превратить самый простой акт на земле в невероятно затруднительное приключение.

Джаред не был уверен, но ему показалось, что таким способом Дженсен пытался сказать «не будь идиотом и поцелуй меня уже». Либо это, либо он проводил серьезную и вдумчивую оценку современной культурной эпохи, и тогда, наверное, Джареду стоило бы прислушаться к этим перлам мудрости.

Не, Джаред лучше выберет первый вариант.

У Дженсена были такие же теплые губы, как и в тот первый раз, когда Джаред к ним прикасался. Теплые, мягкие и влажные, как роса на кончиках лепестков роз… ну или как еще какая-нибудь девчачья возвышенная фигня, о которой думал Кристиан, пока занимался своими фокусами-покусами.

А еще Дженсен был намного выше, чем, по мнению Джареда, должен был быть. Джаред подумал, что надо будет обязательно поблагодарить за это Кристиана. Потом.

Хотя он решил, что Дженсен предпочитает быть сверху. Из-за всяких социально-политических заморочек, которые шли вразрез с его красивым лицом и идеальной задницей. Но Джаред был совсем не против. Он был парнем со свободными взглядами, когда не переживал из-за идеи залезть в штаны к еще недавно пребывавшему в коме принцу. Так что Джаред, обхватив ладонями лицо Дженсена, наклонился, чувствуя, как длинные ресницы щекочут кончики больших пальцев, и скользнул языком по его губам.

Дженсен нетерпеливо заворчал и за ремень притянул Джареда ближе.

Наверное, лучше дать прекрасному принцу то, чего он хочет.

Как известно, в современном мире самое сложное препятствие на пути к сексу – это джинсы, и Дженсен, пытаясь избавить Джареда от одежды, приглушенно матерился в перерывах между отчаянными поцелуями. Сжалившись над принцем, Джаред сам стянул с себя непослушный предмет гардероба чуть ли не со скоростью света. Дженсен величаво кивнул головой в знак одобрения и с еще большим энтузиазмом принялся целовать Джареда. 

Джаред не был уверен, кто из Ужасной Троицы нес ответственность за достойное порнофильмов умение Дженсена целоваться, но, тем не менее, был этому невероятно благодарен. 

Кровать. Кровать – это было бы хорошо. Нельзя заниматься сексом с вымышленным персонажем у стены. Он не собирается извращать классическую сказку.

Джаред стянул с Дженсена свитер и чуть не подавился слюной.

Совершенство, будь он проклят. Охренительная фигура – явно результат многолетних тренировок, и королевское достоинство в каждом жесте.

А еще Дженсен не любил трусы, как выяснил Джаред, запустив руку ему в штаны и не встретив ничего, кроме мягкой, голой кожи. Джаред, возможно, даже захныкал немного, и на лице Дженсена появилось знакомое надменное выражение. Схватив Джареда за рубашку, он развернул его, подталкивая спиной к дверям. 

\- Спальня, - пробормотал Джаред, не привыкший к такому обращению.

\- Как пожелаешь, - выдохнул Дженсен, неосознанно напомнив Джареду «Принцессу-невесту».

Джаред хихикнул:

\- Меня зовут Иниго Мантойя.

Дженсен недоуменно заморгал.

\- Прошу прощения? – Он выглядел совершенно озадаченным, и Джаред быстро его поцеловал.

\- Неважно, - пробормотал он и попытался отвлечь Дженсена от своего безумия, пока тащил к лестнице: - Ты такой красивый.

Дженсен грустно улыбнулся и перевел дыхание.

\- Конечно. – Его пальцы больно вцепились в волосы Джареда. – Ты не первый и даже не сто первый человек, который мне это говорит.

Мозг Джареда замахал маленьким красным флажком, а потом ткнул им ему в глаз, когда член настоятельно предложил продолжить целоваться. Спешно собрав достаточно мозговых клеток, чтобы хватило для связного разговора, Джаред взял лицо Дженсена в ладони. 

\- Я говорил не об этом, - тихо произнес он, покрывая мелкими поцелуями нос и щеки. – Хотя это прекрасно. - Зеленые глаза Дженсена потемнели, и он практически уронил Джареда. Они стояли в центре лестницы, и если бы Джаред не схватился за перила, дело бы, вероятно, кончилось парой сломанных шей. – Подожди, Дженсен, мы должны…

Дженсен закрыл ему рот поцелуем и толкал, пока Джаред не оказался сидящим на ступеньке в одной рубашке, а Дженсен – без всякой одежды – не устроился на пару ступенек ниже, так, что его плечи оказались меж джаредовых бедер.

Первый поцелуй настоящей любви, может, и пробудил его от волшебной комы, но если Дженсен был девственником, то Джаред готов был съесть свою шляпу.

Если бы она у него была.

Он мог бы съесть шляпу Кристиана, с риском подхватить какую-нибудь заразу.

Дженсен поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедра Джареда, мягко и нежно, прежде чем обхватить своими идеальными губами его член.

И было просто здорово, что Джаред сидел. Потому что в противном случае он бы упал. Дженсен был хорош, слишком, черт подери, хорош в умении отсасывать. Джаред коротко и резко дышал. 

\- Иисусе, кто тебя этому научил? – спросил он срывающимся голосом, вцепившись пальцами в волосы Дженсена, пока тот сосал, причмокивал и вообще сводил Джареда с ума своим ртом.

Дженсен на мгновение оставил его член в покое.

\- По-моему, это было в списке дополнительных даров от Джейсона. – Он нахально улыбнулся и вернулся к своему занятию. Джаред подумал о дарах, которые преподнесли Дженсену: красота, грация, темперамент (он был не очень уверен, что с этим не произошло никакой ошибки), музыкальный талант, щедрость… точно, вот оно, щедрость.

Дженсен был очень щедр, особенно когда проделывал эту невероятную штуку своим языком. 

Джаред недолго продержался, кончил, сжимая пальцы, и, черт, у него даже ноги дрожали, пока он с помощью Дженсена скатывался за край и вниз, в желание и похоть. Дженсен так и лежал между его раздвинутых ног, пока Джаред переводил дыхание, рассеянно поглаживая его по волосам. Лежать на ступеньках было чертовски неудобно, но у Джареда не было ни желания, ни сил шевелиться. 

\- Ух ты, - выдохнул он, как только его пульс более-менее вернулся в норму. – Это было… ух ты.

Дженсен как-то странно нежно взглянул на него сквозь густые ресницы и прислонился щекой к бедру.

\- Ты удовлетворен? 

Дурацкий, мать вашу, вопрос.

Джаред энергично закивал.

\- Я рад, - произнес Дженсен сонно.

\- А как же ты? – Джаред был достаточно джентльменом, чтобы помнить, что, хотя он, возможно, и пережил самый эпический в своей жизни оргазм, секс, как правило, предполагал взаимность.

Дженсен застенчиво улыбнулся и поднял руку, которая до этого была у него между ног. Пальцы были перепачканы спермой, и он принялся их облизывать. Джаред, возможно, опять захныкал.

\- Я рад видеть тебя в таком блаженстве, - сказал Дженсен, будто это все объясняло.

Может, и объясняло, как знать.

В конце концов Джаред умудрился подняться на ноги, потянул за собой Дженсена и повел его дальше по лестнице и к спальне. Он вытер Дженсена своей футболкой и не смог удержаться от поцелуев – в живот и дальше вверх, до самой шеи. Боже, ведь Дженсен был таким красивым.

Дженсен приподнял брови, когда Джаред откинул покрывало с кровати.

\- Ведь еще рано, - произнес он, удивленно нахмурившись. Джаред решил, что такое выражение на лице Дженсена выглядит невероятно миленько, но слишком ценил свои яйца, чтобы признаться в этом вслух.

\- Давай, - он потянул Дженсена за бедра, укладывая его на кровать. Дженсен улегся со вздохом и завозился, устраиваясь удобнее. 

\- Ты живешь почти гедонической жизнью. – Он зевнул и уткнулся лицом в одну из джаредовых подушек. Джаред прижался к нему поближе и кивнул в знак согласия, а Дженсен тихо захрапел ему в ухо.

***  
Разбудил их будильник, который Джаред забыл отключить накануне. Дженсен, матерясь, сел на постели, недобро щурясь в сторону вибрирующего аппарата. Потом схватил его и с ругательством – на французском, судя по звучанию – выбросил в окно. 

В закрытое окно.

Джаред застонал и спрятал голову под подушку.

***  
Стив и Крис появились позже, нагруженные рогаликами и кофе. Они обменивались многозначительными ухмылками и поддразнивали Джареда, как это делали бы старшие братья. 

Дженсен провел почти час в душе, наслаждаясь тем, что он назвал «источником настоящего рая на земле». Джаред пытался - правда, безуспешно - объяснить, как работает система водоснабжения, но Дженсен, кажется, был вполне рад списать все на магические силы, и Джаред не собирался портить ему праздник.

Чад до сих пор не вернулся, и Джаред беспокоился бы, если бы он не знал о привычке приятеля проводить ночь в постели незнакомых женщин и возвращаться домой дня через три. 

Дженсен влюбился в рогалики, съев свой, Джареда и половину Стива, а потом выхлебал три чашки кофе так, будто делал это каждое утро. Джаред решил, что не стоит жалеть свой завтрак для человека, который, вероятно, не ел несколько сотен лет.  
Вот только кофе оказалось большой ошибкой.

Одетый снова в вещи Джареда, Дженсен практически подпрыгивал на ходу, когда все пятеро отправились в свет с миссией приобрести ему новый гардероб и зубную щетку. Как только они вышли на центральную улицу, Джареду пришлось крепко ухватить его за руку, потому что машины – поначалу напугавшие Дженсена – очень быстро превратились в нежелательное и потенциально опасное развлечение. Два раза он чуть не попал под колеса, пока Джаред не задумался вслух о покупке наручников.

Джейсон, Стив и Кристиан болтали безостановочно, пытаясь познакомить Дженсена с музыкальными достижениями прошедшего тысячелетия. Джаред им не мешал, просто держал Дженсена за руку, переплетя пальцы, и ощущение такой близости к нему казалось до странного правильным.

\- HMV! [MORE=*](крупная сеть мультимедиа магазинов)[/MORE] – заорал Джейсон, схватил Стива за руку и потащил его в сторону музыкального магазина.

\- Корпоративная подстилка! – выругался Крис, хватая Стива за другую руку. – Фу, фу!

Джаред оставил Дженсена с интересом любоваться дорожным знаком «Стоп» на углу улицы и бросился на помощь Стиву, пока троица не начала швыряться друг в друга «авада кедаврами». 

\- Господи, да ведите вы себя нормально! – выговаривал он, чувствуя себя, словно нянька с маленькими детьми. – Хватит! Что за пример вы подаете!

Кристиан и Джейсон выглядели виноватыми. Стив закатил глаза и беззвучно произнес «спасибо».

Джаред обернулся в поисках Дженсена и заметил его в нескольких метрах от себя – тот разговаривал с какой-то старушкой, которая пыталась булавкой прикрепить цветок ему на рубашку. Бросившись вперед, чтобы предупредить Дженсена об опасностях уличного мошенничества, Джаред услышал, как за его спиной закричал Крис:

\- Карабос! Дженсен, нет!

Дженсен повернулся на звук голоса Криса и зашипел, когда маленькая булавка уколола его палец. Старушка подняла голову с черными провалами глаз, и Джаред застыл. Ее лицо было как будто прозрачным. Джаред мог видеть сквозь нее!

\- Дженсен!

Она улыбнулась Джареду, обнажив острые черные зубы. 

\- Милый принц, - прошептала она, и у Дженсена подогнулись колени.

Джаред поймал его, подхватив под руки, не давая упасть. Карабос исчезла, в буквальном смысле превратившись в дым, оставив Кристиана кашлять кровью. Но Джаред не обращал внимания на воцарившийся вокруг него хаос, слишком озабоченный тем фактом, что Дженсен был без сознания и не дышал.

Джейсон что-то кричал ему в ухо, пока Джаред перетаскивал и укладывал Дженсена на ближайшую скамейку, вспоминая уроки первой помощи, полученные в бойскаутах, и пытаясь применить их к ситуации «я только что видел, как человека прокляла чертова колдунья». 

Пульс. Проверить пульс.

Он запустил пальцы Дженсену под воротник, прижал их к мягкой коже и засосу, оставленному им накануне. Почувствовав под пальцами легкое, едва ощутимое трепетание, Джаред чуть не заплакал. 

Так, пульс проверен.

Дыхание. А вот дыхание по-прежнему было проблемой.

Джаред пытался почувствовать его, держа руку около губ Дженсена, но когда это не помогло, он чуть отклонился и оглядел тело Дженсена. Грудь у того поднималась и опускалась в еле заметном движении.

Он был жив. Жив и собирался таким оставаться. Он просто снова был проклят, а уж с этим Джаред справится.

Скользнув одной рукой Дженсену под шею, Джаред притянул его ближе, снова наклонился и осторожно поцеловал Дженсена в губы. Это было уже не так страшно, как в прошлый раз, когда ожидать можно было чего угодно.

Дженсен не пошевелился.

Джаред нахмурился, откинул волосы со лба Дженсена и попробовал снова. На этот раз поцелуй длился дольше и к губам Дженсена Джаред прижимался крепче.

По-прежнему ничего.

\- Эй, - прошептал Джаред, чуть встряхивая Дженсена. – Давай, ты уже должен проснуться. Ты портишь свою собственную сказку. – Голос у него дрогнул, и в горле что-то сжалось, но он попытался еще раз, и еще.

\- Джаред… - Стив попробовал привлечь его внимание, но Джаред проигнорировал его, целуя Дженсена. – Джаред, это бесполезно.

\- Нет! – Джаред упрямо замотал головой. – Нет, он в порядке, просто ведет себя как ленивый засранец.

\- Джаред, старик, прекрати. – У Криса на лице была кровь, и Джейсон помогал ему удержаться на ногах. – Он не проснется.

Джаред продолжал мотать головой, не желая принимать ту правду, что постепенно становилась все яснее с каждым неудачным, не помогающим снять заклятие поцелуем.

\- Нет. Нет. С ним все будет отлично. С ним все будет отлично. – Он прижал Дженсена ближе и раскачивался взад и вперед в попытке утешить их обоих. 

Дженсен лежал в его руках словно мертвый, но Джаред отказывался сдаваться.

С ним все будет хорошо.

Должно быть.

***  
Стиву в итоге удалось вырвать Дженсена из джаредовых рук и унести его обратно в дом. По настоянию Кристиана Джаред принял душ, а потом свернулся калачиком в постели рядом с Дженсеном. Шторы были опущены, свет выключен, и хотя его комната была не такой величественной, как та, в которую положили когда-то Дженсена его родители, эффект был почти таким же. 

Джаред прижал Дженсена к себе и взял его за руку, переплетя пальцы. Они лежали в полной тишине, пока Кристиан, Стив и Джейсон кружили в изножье кровати, выражение отчаяния на их лицах дополняло растущий в сердце Джареда холод. Он погладил Дженсена по щеке и, не глядя на них, спросил:

\- Почему ничего не получилось?

Ответил ему Стив:

\- Заклятие снимает первый поцелуй Настоящей Любви, Джаред. Шестьдесят пятый поцелуй Настоящей Любви ничего не стоит.

\- Для меня – стоит, - дрогнувшим голосом произнес Джаред, уткнувшись лицом Дженсену в шею. Одна мысль пришла ему в голову, и он посмотрел на троицу, готовый умолять их о помощи. – Вы ведь можете и меня усыпить, так? Я могу заснуть и быть с ним, когда он проснется.

Джейсон издал горлом какой-то невнятный звук и отвернулся. Стив и Крис обменялись подавленными взглядами. 

\- Ничего не получится, - тихо сказал Крис. – Ты – его настоящая любовь. Больше никого не будет, кто мог бы разбудить его. Если мы тебя усыпим, ты никогда не проснешься. Ни один из вас не проснется. 

Может, это и к лучшему, подумал Джаред. Он никогда не считал себя склонным к самоубийству, но от одной только мысли о жизни без Дженсена что-то умирало у него в груди. Дженсен, доводящий до бешенства, невероятно прекрасный Дженсен умудрился занять место в душе Джареда. Диснеевская Вечная Любовь наконец-то обрела для него смысл. 

Он не может жить без Дженсена. Он не будет жить без него.

\- Сделайте это, - прошептал он, закрывая глаза и обнимая Дженсена крепче. Он ждал, когда же забвение накроет его, но ничего не произошло. Когда он снова открыл глаза, три приятеля стояли у кровати, не делая ни малейшей попытки прекратить его страдания. 

\- Нет, Джаред, - Стив печально покачал головой. – Мы этого не сделаем.

\- Почему? – выкрикнул Джаред со слезами.

\- Мы не собираемся тебя убивать, - фыркнул Джейсон. – Есть другие способы. – Кристиан и Стив повернулись к нему и зашикали, нахмурившись. – Ну правда, есть!

Джаред сел на кровати.

\- Какие? Скажи мне!

\- Это не вариант, - ровно произнес Стив.

\- Нет, вариант! – хором воскликнули Джаред и Джейсон. Джаред заботливо положил Дженсена на кровать и поднялся на ноги, вполне готовый силой выбивать ответ, если понадобится. 

\- Расскажи мне! – потребовал он.

\- Тебе нужно убить Карабос, - с неохотой ответил Стив.

Джаред кивнул еще до того, как осознал слово «убить». 

\- Ладно. – Он был совсем не против. Стерва забрала у него Дженсена, даже ее убийство не поможет сравнять счет. 

Кристиан вскинул руки, будто не веря своим ушам.

\- Ты не можешь вот так просто убить Карабос!

Джаред сунул руки в карманы куртки. Ключи – на месте, бумажник – на месте, мобильник – на месте.

\- Почему нет?

\- Ты думаешь, никто раньше не пытался? – Кристиан раздраженно закатил глаза и обернулся к Стиву в поисках поддержки. – Она стара, Джаред. Старше, чем христианство, старше чем, все, что я видел. И она очень могущественна.

Стив с неохотой кивнул головой:

\- Крис прав. Ее не сокрушить ни сталью, ни огнем. Ничто не может причинить ей вред. 

Разум Джареда уже работал в том направлении, куда не смели ступить Кристиан, Стив и Джейсон. Да бога ради, он же учился на химика, он вскипятит эту суку в чане с соляной кислотой, если это поможет.

Вообще-то, идея была довольно привлекательной.

Джаред постарался успокоиться и твердо посмотрел в глаза Крису.

\- У меня есть план.

\- Хороший план? – недоверчиво спросил Крис.

\- План, – уверенно кивнул Джаред, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом.

***  
Любой план, в котором существенную роль играл Чад, был не очень хорошим планом. Это был даже не очень разумный план, но Господи помоги ему, это был единственный план, который был у Джареда. 

Правда, чтобы привлечь Чада, сначала пришлось вызволить его из полицейского участка. 

\- Чертов ублюдок, этот декан Винчестер [MORE=*](авторская шутка юмора, игра слов. Декан по-английски - dean)[/MORE], - бормотал Чад себе под нос, будучи немного вспыльчивым после проведенной в камере ночи.

\- Ты выкрасил его дом в розовый цвет, старик, - рассеянно заметил Джаред, прогоняя в голове все пункты своего плана – от А до Я. 

\- Он это заслужил, - отмахнулся Чад. – И почему в моей машине спит какой-то чувак?

Джаред бросил Чаду ключи от машины, прежде чем сесть на свой мотоцикл. Он позволил Стиву вести, не доверив Джейсону и Кристиану сесть за руль, даже несмотря на их уверения, что именно они помогли изобрести автомобиль. Довезя Джареда до участка, Стив проделал свой фокус-покус и исчез, чтобы помочь Кристиану и Джейсону раздобыть лягушачьи лапки и дыхание летучих мышей, которые были частью джаредова плана.

Поэтому Чад сейчас должен был вести машину, на заднем сидении которой мирно посапывал Дженсен, а Джаред - следовать за ними на своем Кавасаки.

\- Да, об этом. – Джаред потер шею. – Мне нужна твоя помощь в одном деле.

***  
Чад – как только закончил проверять, не пьян ли Джаред и не страдает ли от сотрясения мозга – на удивление быстро согласился участвовать в убийстве ведьмы. Похоже, права была старая поговорка: друзья помогут залатать тебе раны после того, как тебе надерет задницу морщинистая старуха, а вот настоящие друзья будут рядом, чтобы принять на себя часть ударов. 

В кармане у Джареда зазвонил мобильный. 

\- Я крут. Нет, я не просто крут, я…

\- Значит, все сделано? – устало спросил Джаред, посмотрел на часы, потом поднял взгляд к небу.

\- Ага! Можешь поставить крестик, братан!

\- Не буду я ставить никаких чертовых крестиков! – покачал головой Джаред.

\- А ну ставь крестик, сучок! – рявкнул Чад своим редким «я знаю о чем говорю» голосом, не оставляющим места для споров. 

Джаред схватил баллончик с краской из багажника и нарисовал на земле красивый большой крест. И как раз в этот момент рядом появились Кристиан, Стив и Джейсон. 

И посмотрели на него так, будто он сошел с ума.

Возможно, он действительно сошел.

\- Просто, чтобы все прояснить… - начал Кристиан, откашлявшись.

\- Твой гениальный план… - Джейсон покачал головой.

\- Заключается в том, чтобы уронить машину на голову Карабос? – закончил Стив, недоверчиво глядя на Джареда.

Джаред пожал плечами, а Чад заорал в телефон:

\- Ой, да бросьте! Не абы какую машину! Мини Купер! Двигатель от BMW, мужик, поверь мне, если эта ведьма не превратится в лепешку, я верну вам ваши деньги.

\- Мы тебе ничего не платили, - заметил Джаред. – И вообще, где ты раздобыл Мини Купер?

\- У декана Винчестера, - заржал Чад. – Так этому ублюдку и надо!

Иногда, но только иногда, Джаред не мог не задумываться, а не был ли его друг немного чуть большим идиотом, чем обычно казался.

Вернувшись к насущному вопросу, Джаред посмотрел на троих парней. 

\- Вы готовы?

\- Нет, - одновременно ответили все трое.

Джаред кивнул:

\- Отлично. По местам, народ!

Ему пришлось пару раз ткнуть Стива, чтобы заставить того двигаться. 

Могли бы, по крайней мере, притвориться, что хоть немного в него верят…

***  
Карабос появилась, как Джейсон и обещал, под действием некоего странного заклинания, что вызвало стерву из той пещеры, в которой она пряталась. Теперь она приняла другую форму и стояла перед Джаредом, высокая – выше него – и вальяжная, в черном плаще и полосатых носках.

Джаред сглотнул.

Не страшно.

Не страшно.

Ему было совсем не страшно. Он просто не хотел, чтобы его превратили в лягушку.

Он взял себя в руки. На кону была жизнь Дженсена.

\- Крестьянин. – Карабос, кажется, разрывалась между злостью и любопытством. И если Дженсен был достаточно хорош собой, чтобы Джаред простил ему это прозвище, черта с два он спустит это с рук ведьме. – Любовь нашего Маленького Принца.

А вот тут она права.

Джаред нажал кнопку вызова на телефоне, начиная дозваниваться Чаду. 

\- Верни его, - потребовал он у ведьмы, и это прозвучало намного смелее, чем сам Джаред чувствовал себя в настоящий момент.

Карабос покачала головой. Черный язык скользнул по ее узким губам.

\- Никаких сделок с мальчишками. Маленький Принц теперь принадлежит нам.

Она напомнила Джареду Горлума. Высокого, женственного Горлума. Только без милых рыбачьих песенок.

\- Последний шанс! – крикнул Джаред, медленно отходя от нее.

При всей своей злобности ведьма явно не была самой умной среди злодеев. Она последовала за ним, остановившись меньше, чем в метре от большого нарисованного на земле креста. 

Всего на пару шагов ближе!

Джаред попятился назад, но на этот раз она за ним не пошла. 

\- Нет, Маленький Принц принадлежит теперь Ночи, сонная сонная соня.

Джаред сжал зубы.

\- Мы можем уссыпить тебя вмесссте с ним, - предложила Карабос, шипя как змея, выплевывая слова вместо яда.

Заманчивое было предложение, но Джаред держался изо всех сил.

\- Иди к черту, сука.

Она улыбнулась, показав острый, как бритва язык:

\- Ты первый, мальчишка.

Джаред запаниковал, когда она подняла руку и принялась говорить что-то нараспев. Вот дерьмо!

\- Сейчас, Чад! – закричал он, бросаясь вперед в надежде, что она кинется ему наперерез, туда, где должна была находиться согласно джаредову плану.  
Но она не двинулась.

Кристиан врезался в нее со спины, с силой толкая вперед, прямо на крест…

…именно в тот момент, когда висевший над ним красно-белый Мини рухнул на землю, раздавив ведьму в лепешку.

От грохота и последующей ударной волны Джаред упал на колени. Из-под крыла любимого Мини Купера декана Винчестера торчали ноги Карабос в полосатых носках. 

Мертвая. Мертвее не бывает.

А из микрофона джаредова мобильника донесся голос Чада:

\- Я попал?

***  
Дженсен безуспешно пытался вырваться из крепких объятий своих трех фей-крестных, но увидев бросившегося к нему Джареда, локтями выбил себе путь к свободе и кинулся на него, уронив на землю.

\- Надо было отрубить твою безрассудную голову! – с яростью заявил он, а потом принялся зацеловывать Джареда до бесчувствия.

***  
\- Отличная работа, Дороти, - рассмеялся Джаред, хлопая Чада по плечу, когда тот присоединился к их небольшой вечеринке. Дженсен стоял рядом с ним, рука в руке, и осматривал Чада с ног до головы, явно не уверенный, как к нему относиться. Чад выпятил грудь вперед и важно кивнул:

\- Вот почему студенты-инженеры круче всех. Никогда не знаешь, когда тебе понадобится убить ведьму. – Он повернулся к Кристиану, Джейсону и Стиву: - Ну что, я попал в ваше чертово братство или как?

Джаред ухмыльнулся и обнял Дженсена. Пусть Флора, Фауна и Мэрриуэзер сами справляются с Чадом и тем, что осталось от Карабос. Не говоря уже о машине декана. 

Он повел Дженсена к припаркованному мотоциклу, не в состоянии выпустить его из объятий. Как только Джаред сел на байк, Дженсен устроился позади него, крепко ухватив за талию. 

\- Ну так, храбрый рыцарь, в какое теперь приключение отправимся теперь, когда ведьма мертва?

Если бы Джаред не был уверен, что Дженсен говорит серьезно, то рассмеялся бы в голос. 

\- А теперь, прекрасный принц, мне кажется, самое время вспомнить книги Энн Райс и заняться эпическим, порнографическим сексом.

Дженсен откинул голову и расхохотался, а Джаред завел мотор.

С другой стороны площадки Чад продолжал препираться с Кристианом, Джейсоном и Стивом, но на секунду отвлекся, чтобы крикнуть Джареду:

\- Сволочи, только попробуйте не накормить мою собаку!

Джаред показал Чаду средний палец и почувствовал, как Дженсен прижался щекой к его спине. Он выкрутил ручку газа, и они уехали в закат, чтобы жить долго и счастливо.

 

Конец


End file.
